


Justin-self

by JustinChrisTimberlake



Category: Friends with benefits/In time/Runner Runner, Justin Timberlake-himself
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinChrisTimberlake/pseuds/JustinChrisTimberlake





	1. Chapter 1

Will回到那间他与人合租的公寓的时候，厨房的灯还亮着。  
Dylan转过身，推了推鼻梁上的眼睛。Will的视力良好，他看见Dylan对着手提电脑，屏幕上是一大堆他根本看不懂的，甚至可以说是外星语言的英文单词。  
「新活？」Will绕过Dylan，取出一瓶冰镇啤酒。就这么拉开，若无其事地喝了起来。  
「你今天回来的有点晚。」Dylan的声音十分吻合，「去抢银行了吗？救世主Will。」  
Will听到差点没有一口啤酒喷出来。  
「警察现在都还没有抓到你，真是太可惜了。」Dylan假意地叹了口气，摇了摇脑袋。  
「你最好应该想想你应该怎么度过明天，我记得你不是第一次和我抱怨你那惨无人道毫无人性可言的老板。」Will恶狠狠地回敬道，「比起你来说，我至少是个自由身。」  
「是是是，」按下最后一个回车键，Dylan背对Will的脸转了过来。  
「你工作找到了吗？」  
「没有，」Will闷声道，「他们甚至建议我用这张脸去帮他们诱惑小女孩。」  
「那估计你会饿死的，」Dylan乐呵呵回应道，敏捷躲过了Will朝他砸来的枕头。  
「说真的，你可以考虑一下，做个反盗窃专家。」Dylan挑了挑眉，「当然，我第一次来的时候，可是被你一大堆的垃圾给震惊到了。」  
「那不是垃圾，是我创意的杰作！」Will试图以气势让Dylan屈服下来，「那是我智慧的大脑所创作出来有史以来最浪漫的作品！」  
「还不是被人家女孩撕烂了。」Dylan一语点破现实，「在我看来，我三岁时候做出来的成品，都比这个好。」  
「我三岁时候可会用一百以内的数字运用自如。」Will不甘下风。  
「现在有计算器，」Dylan看起来毫不在意，反正他和Will黑来黑去，也就这几个黑点。  
「你在欺负我，信不信我现在就……」Will说到一半发现脑海里没有一个很好的宾语来承接，「现在就把你给抢了？」  
「哈，」Dylan站起身拍了拍Will的肩膀，「可怜的Will。」  
「滚。」Will没好气低吼着。


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan最喜欢的事情就是在家和Will打嘴仗，但是Will时常不在家。Dylan又时常有着假期，每次Will用能杀人的眼光注视着躺在沙发吃着薯片看电视的Dylan，就感叹着命运为什么这么不公。  
Will是从一个贫民窟来的。小偷小摸是在贫民窟内生存的必备技能之一，Will之前盯上了Dylan，因为Dylan时常不在家。  
「我只是在睡觉！」Dylan不止一次抗议道，「而且你当时要是真的抢我东西，我会把你鸡巴剁下来油炸给你吃！」  
全神贯注逗着一只胖白花猫玩的Will当作没有听见Dylan的声音，他把小猫翻转过来，小猫似乎是很不适应主人的这种亲密举动。如果小猫可以说话，他一定会像Dylan一样大吼着：『Will是变态』，因为Will逗猫唯一的乐趣就是翻过来看那只猫的……  
Dylan不止一次吐槽过Will这种低级嗜好，一边却对观看小猫某部位抱有极为浓厚的兴趣，跃跃欲试的他就在Will外出之时，尝试着把小猫翻转过来。  
结果这次小猫直接用猫爪子在他脸上划了一道，然后跳跃着跑走了。  
这事让他两天没上班，同时接受了长达一个月的『被Will嘲笑』这一事实。  
「你说，这么大房子，我们两个人住多可惜啊。」有天，Dylan和Will并排站在公寓后的小树林里。通常一男一女一起在小树林里，下一步多半是手牵手在某角落要进行什么不可告人的，有益身心健康的活动了，但是Dylan和Will，他两是男的。  
但是男的也可以做，只不过他俩都是直男。  
那只小猫兴奋地在后院喵了一声。说是公寓，实际上可以算是一栋大别墅，这栋别墅是Dylan家的，它甚至包括了沙滩，健身设备。  
这也使得Dylan不止一次反问自己，他那天到底是抽了多少大麻，才让Will无限期免费住进来的？


	3. Chapter 3

关于那只让Will多了不少嘲笑Dylan机会的大白色花猫，他有着极为忧郁的蓝色眼睛。以及不知道是谁明显喂给它炸鱼过多，导致有着比中年男子有过之而无不及的，大腹便便的将军肚。  
它白色的毛摸起来是多么的柔软！记得当时买回他的时候Will恨不得二十四个小时都粘着它，Dylan怨念地咬着手指，因为Will一定是存心报复他才买了一头算是那家猫店算数最好的猫。  
因为现在Dylan已经二十八了，才会勉强计算个位数加减。乘除对他来说实在太高级了，目前技能点还没有那么多去学习这项新技能。  
这头猫咪有着最为华丽的服饰——一件Dylan给他做的缩小版黑色西装，但是基于Will强烈的要求，Dylan捂着眼睛给那头猫穿上黑色西装的时候，某部位是空的。  
「Will你这个变态王八蛋！」

这头猫长得如何呢？Dylan可以毫不客气地说，长得比Will还帅。  
实际上Will还没有堕落到要和一头猫来争帅，Will的长相算上等，当年包养他的富家小女孩也挺多，就是不知道Will哪根筋搭错，就喜欢干一些为人所不齿的事情。  
这头猫叫Justin，因为当时起名的时候，著名性感男星Justin正好失踪了。  
「这会不会太不人道了？」Dylan抓起猫爪子，左看看右看看，还是觉得那里有些不对。Justin兴奋地又喵了一声，Dylan他根本听不懂猫在说什么。  
「相信我，他的蓝色眼睛就和Justin是一个模子刻出来的。」Will很肯定地点了点头，「而且你的棕色卷毛该剃了。」  
「操你的，Will。」


	4. Chapter 4

Will年轻时候，曾经追过一个女的。  
准确地说，年轻时候是Will二十岁的时候。  
那女的是一家银行主的亲闺女，人家爹捧在手心上疼还嫌会不会热着自家闺女的类型。对于Will带着自家女儿跑到深海潜水这事，差点没有生吞活剥了Will的皮。  
而Will也就是那个时候，看起来就有点不一样了。用Dylan的话来说就是Will看开了，不在乎这凡人之间的情情爱爱了。  
Will一个人逗着猫，摸着它柔顺的猫毛，破天荒没有例行做那什么下流之事。那头猫舒服地在沙发上打着滚，刚刚剪过的猫爪子则是完全不用担心会让这张白色沙发变得伤痕累累。  
「Justin，你想吃炸鱼吗？」Will一个人寂寞地把手伸到Justin的猫鼻子上，「你还好吗？」  
Justin兴奋地叫了一声。  
「Justin？」  
Justin兴奋地又叫了一声。  
「Justin你又想吃猫粮了是不是？」Will厉声道。  
Justin可怜兮兮地看着Will，眼眶里满是泪水，下一秒就操着一口地道的猫口音，哗啦哗啦眼泪就这么下来了。

买回来的时候，Dylan就注意到Justin不吃猫粮的习惯。『他看起来十分喜欢吃我们可以吃的东西』，Dylan对着Will说，『这头猫会不会有些与众不同？』  
『他鸡巴挺大的。』Will赞成道。  
『Will！』


	5. Chapter 5

其实那头猫就是Justin Timberlake。  
Justin也不知道他怎么就变成一头看起来十分愚蠢的猫，他可以听懂Dylan和Will说得话，由此也知道不少他们的小秘密。而且他只能用喵来反击，Will每一次对他施行的下流行为。  
而每次他喵的时候，这听起来都该死的，欢快极了。  
「喵喵喵喵喵喵！」Justin怒吼着。  
「Justin他看起来十分喜欢我这么做，」Will笑着对切换到工作状态的Dylan叫喊，「Justin他喜欢我！」  
「操你妈我才不喜欢被这么对待！」但是Justin说出口的英文单词依然是『喵喵喵喵喵喵！』  
Justin喜欢Dylan，因为他觉得他是个正人君子。  
而且Will会死死压制着他，不让他在Will帅气的面庞上留下抓痕，而Dylan无一幸免。  
「真好，」Justin趁着Dylan和Will不注意的时候，偷偷跑到后院，在太阳底下懒散地把白色肚皮朝上，眯着猫眼就这么沉沉睡去。

Justin觉得，成为一只猫的体验是你无法用言语来说明的。  
也许是JT4一直拖着不发让他遭到天谴，变成一头白色大花猫，除了喵什么也做不了——噢，还是可以报复Dylan的。  
「这不公平，」Justin听见Dylan的声音有些委屈，「为什么Justin就这么爱欺负我？」  
「那是你笨。」Will得意洋洋地在Dylan面前竖立胜利者的形象，Justin偷偷溜到后门，看见Will背对着自己，而Dylan则是委屈地吃着薯片。  
Justin看见Will连Dylan都欺负的时候，再也忍受不了。想要报仇的冲动越来越浓烈，他腾空起身跳到Will头上，给Will后脑勺一猫爪子以后扬长而去。  
叫你丫看我某部位！


	6. Chapter 6

Will和Dylan共同的爱巢中增添了一位男孩。  
这位男孩长得和他们也挺像的。基于Will像Dylan的前提，他们已经毫不介意于『这个世界还有和他们长得像的人』。  
「你好，」Ricky推着他笨重的行李进来，「我还以为因为房租我要破费一大笔……」  
Will逗着Justin显然没有怎么注意Ricky。Dylan忙着安抚另一头Justin拐回来的猫咪，准确说这不是第一次Justin拐回来其他猫咪了，不过Dylan和Will都知道Justin一定会处理好这一切，因为他们还没有看见Justin连续在同一头猫咪上花费至少一星期的时间。  
Ricky觉得自己现在就是个人肉背景，但是为了省下一笔可观的房租费，他还是忍了下来。这间别墅还有着空卧室，Ricky穿过客厅，走上楼梯的时候，不经意瞥了一眼楼下。  
Will的啤酒罐横七竖八地堆放在茶几上，毫无美感可言。Dylan的美术用具看起来就像是街边随便买的，用完被随意丢弃在大理石地板上。Justin和另外一头猫咪正在客厅里撒着欢，Will和Dylan一人站在一角，随时准备捉住Justin这只不听话的猫。  
Ricky在住进来之前，就听见附近不少人对着他抱怨。说什么这周边的猫都被这家的猫给调戏的不愿意吃东西，Ricky也在周围人七嘴八舌中的讨伐声中知道那头有着白色毛皮的猫叫做『Justin』。  
Ricky摇了摇头，准备去洗个澡，然后躺在Dylan给他准备的大床上，说真的，这床真的爽爆了。

晚餐时候，Ricky和Dylan都很好奇为什么Will的脸上……五彩斑斓。  
那头被Justin拐回来的猫咪叫什么他们不知道，但是很明显……也是头公的。  
为什么他们知道这头猫是公的呢？这都要拜Will习惯性的下流行为导致，他还以为被他猥琐的那头猫还是Justin，直到Dylan抱着Justin出来，他才知道，那头猫不是自家的。  
「喵喵喵~」Justin兴奋地跳下Dylan的手臂，小短尾巴风骚地摆了摆，安全降落。然后Justin一把骑到了另外一头猫的身上，另外一头猫并没有被激怒，只是不停地用舌头舔砥着Justin的毛。  
「……」Dylan和Will不知道应该说什么好。


	7. Chapter 7

Justin知道那头猫叫什么，同时他也很确定那头猫是个很好欺负的主。  
那头猫的毛发是棕色的，这让Justin觉得那头猫十分漂亮。  
但是骨子里，他还不是猫。他吃小炸鱼都快吃吐了，而且Dylan只会给他做黑色小西装，虽然有些进步，某部位的布料终于多了起来。但是Justin还是个人的时候，他记得他更喜欢白色。  
所以当Will和Dylan都外出的时候，Justin借助着相对于其他猫咪『他可以思考』的这么一个优势，费力地摆过手指沙发，窜上Will的零食柜，取下一包薯片，就这么吃了起来。  
Justin躺在橱柜里，心满意足地摸着自己圆滚滚的肚子。要是以前，Justin一定会把小肚子减下去，但是他现在是一只大肥猫，他不需要再节食了。  
「能吃垃圾食品的感觉真棒！」Justin诧异自己居然可以说出一句完整的话来，他再次试了试。  
「Will是个大笨蛋……唉？」Justin把自己爪子放到眼前看了看，「为什么还是一头猫？」  
不过自己可以说话了，这是一件好事。也许自己很快就可以变回人形，然后好好报复Will。  
但是Justin也被吓到了，因为他们四个，完全都是一个模板刻出来的。无论是Will，Ricky还是Dylan，他们都十分相像。  
听见开门声，Justin很确定是Will，因为只有Will开门才这么粗暴。Justin连忙跳了下去，跑到后院沙滩上。


	8. Chapter 8

Will和Dylan进一步的关系是炮友。  
一般都是Dylan做下面那个，因为Will力气比他大，也比他高。  
他们第一次来做那种事情的时候是同居的一个星期后，Will正好抱怨着Dylan把热水都用光以后，Dylan十分好心地烧了一桶给他。  
但是事实证明，做人不能太好心。Dylan提着热水，累得半死给Will送到二楼浴室。结果浴室门缝开起来，热水是进去了，Dylan也进去了。  
「？？？」一脸不知所措的Dylan对着Will的八块腹肌不知道现在应该做什么，他的脑海已经无法给他做出正确指示了。Will把他摁在墙上，疯狂地吻着他，起初Dylan有些不适，但是到后面，更加疯狂的是Dylan。  
Will抱住他，用手护住他的后脑，不让他撞向墙壁。Dylan的舌头伸到Will的口腔里，他把口水全部运输到Will嘴里，Will全部都接受了。Will再轻轻用右手指脱下Dylan的白色西装裤，抚摸着Dylan那火辣的臀骨。  
「……不要停，」Dylan喘着粗气，「Will……」  
「Dylan……」Will现在连说出一句正常的句子都很困难，他让Dylan双手撑在浴缸上，他就这么手指挤了挤沐浴露，就这么开始了他们的第一次。  
事后Dylan一星期走不动路，Will被迫当了一星期的保姆。

再然后Dylan就买回来Justin，虽然他们时常还是会在浴室里做一些羞羞事情，但是他们俩打起嘴仗的时候就像对方欠了他们千八百万一样。

Justin是怎么发现的呢？  
因为Justin可是有着人敏锐观察力的猫咪，只是他们做的时候正好被Justin撞见而已。  
Justin捂着眼睛逃离了浴室门口，Dylan和Will自然没有听到动静，还在疯狂地接吻，浴室内传来的声音让有着敏感听觉的Justin苦恼不已。


	9. Chapter 9

Justin在后院小树林里的时候，突然发现自己变成人了。  
一丝不挂的，那什么小西装Justin才不愿意穿它，而且现在的他也根本穿不进去。他哆嗦着吹着凉爽的海风，打了无数喷嚏。  
Justin看着自己1米83的身体，突然欲哭无泪。

Justin费了极大力气才让Will以及Dylan相信他就是那只猫咪。  
「你的意思是，我一直都在看的是你？」Will很严肃地对着Justin宣布着一个事实，「你还知道些什么？」  
「……比如你和Dylan……」话没出口就被Dylan捂住嘴，Justin感觉Will在客厅的沙发上翻了些东西出来。  
「我觉得黑色西装对你来说不好看，所以我记得这里我曾经放了套给Dylan穿的白色西装。」Will很诚恳，「主要是因为精液也是白色的，内射他这样人家看不出来。」  
「Will！！！」Dylan咆哮道，「我他妈再也不会和你一起洗澡了！」  
Justin捂住脸。

Ricky回来的时候，发现餐桌上多了一位帅哥。  
「Justin Timberlake？！」在确定来人是Justin以后，Ricky的心跳呈指数一般上升。  
「他要常住一段时间。」Will卷起一口Justin做的意大利面，味道还不赖。  
「我是Ricky，一直都是您的粉丝！」Ricky拿着不知从哪翻出的笔和纸，「我一直想要您一个签名。」  
「忘了和你说，之前那只猫就是Justin。」Dylan不经意间透露出一个让Ricky『极为震惊』的事实。  
然后Justin又花了一个小时来解释。


	10. Chapter 10

变回人的Justin终于吃上了人的食物。对此，他极为激动，对天发誓他要好好做人，争取下辈子都不出JT4。  
「没有人告诉过你们住的就和狗窝一样吗？」Justin嫌弃地跨过客厅一个又一个的障碍物，Will和Ricky拿着游戏手柄在那里聚精会神地PK游戏，Dylan则是在那里拿着篮球玩得不亦乐乎。  
「我觉得我们需要分摊家务，」第二句话出口的Justin发现依然没有人注意到他，于是他抢过手柄和篮球，统统丢到角落，以此来迫使他们三个好好听他说话。

「我觉得我们都是男人，就算收拾好了还是会弄乱的。」Will此话一出Dylan就在狂点头，「我们需要自觉。」  
「从现在开始，或者你可以和你的男朋友一起干。」毫不在意同性恋的Justin提议道，「Ricky还是个学生，他需要被关爱着。」  
「你是不是忘记当你还是头猫的时候Ricky喂了你多少酒心巧克力？」Will失声大喊，「而且还是我帮你搞定那头叫Britney的猫的！」  
「鉴于你对我做的坏事我可以在两小时以内倒背如流而且不带重样的事实的基础下，」Justin挑了挑眉，「绝对不可能。」  
「我觉得Dylan他有一点做得挺好的，就是他会及时清理浴室。」Ricky此话一出Will就在不停咳嗽，Dylan跳起来一巴掌打到Will脑袋上。  
「为什么又打我！」Will不甘道，「我真的现在是个好人！」  
「正是因为『你是一个好人』，所以才要你来做家务呀！」Dylan笑得一脸灿烂，「别以为我不知道背着我，你又做了些什么。」  
「冤枉，」Will啜泣道，「我发誓除了你，没有人能享用我的鸡巴了！」  
Justin把Ricky抱起，远离了Will。

Justin的客房同样位于二楼，而这个时候Ricky正穿着牛仔裤，跪在Justin面前给他口交。  
「Eh……」Justin爽得头向后仰，Ricky极为羞涩地偷偷用手指扩张着他自己。一边加大吮吸的幅度，试图给予Justin一次最棒的性爱。  
「噢……Ricky，你这个坏男孩，你的技术真棒。」Justin咯咯笑着，「你不是个学生吗？」  
「我可以变换成任何你喜欢的，」Ricky坏笑道，他伸手拉开抽屉。五颜六色的有着不同口味的套子占据了Justin所有视线，「我想要你这么对待我。」  
「……噢，我不是。」Justin想要辩解的时候，他看见Ricky失望地眼神。那眼神如一潭死水一般幽深不可测，Justin的话语慢了下来。  
Ricky继续亲吻着他的下体，Ricky似乎毫不在乎Justin下体特有的腥臭味，他把Justin整根小宝贝纳入口中，贪婪地舔来舔去。  
「……God，」Justin蠕动着身躯，Ricky任由Justin硬挺的鸡巴滑出他的嘴。他只是帮助Justin套上了套子，然后温柔地指引着Justin，当一个男人需要你鸡巴的时候，你应该如何正确对待他。  
Justin轻轻推入自己的性器，深入到Ricky的体内。Ricky似乎被一种快感穿过血液直达大脑，他向Justin呻吟着，祈求更多。Justin在Ricky体内就这么敲敲打打着，他不是笨蛋，他不是第一次。他知道怎么做也能让Ricky达到高潮，他不断撞击着Ricky体内那一小块柔软，褶皱十分明显的一平方厘米的区域，每一次都让Ricky对他的技术称赞不停。  
「God，我终于和……」Ricky满足地叹息，「真的很棒，我说，真的。」  
「你喜欢？」Justin知道被进入的快感是什么样的，他一个人也曾经用手指伸入自己的通道，并准确找到那一区域，快感一阵又一阵的袭来。  
当然他不知道Dylan也有这等恶趣味罢了，不过鉴于Dylan本来就是下面那个，Will再怎么傻最起码这一点也肯定能满足Dylan。


	11. Chapter 11

Dylan觉得今天的早餐氛围有些不一样。  
Justin和Ricky明显是神清气爽地一同下来，Ricky身上明显带有着些可疑的红印，但是Ricky毫不介意被别人看见，Will叼着片面包兴奋地宣布着他终于找到工作的时候，Dylan差点被Justin的亲密举动吓到了。  
Justin在一片面包上抹了点草莓酱，然后将它递给了Ricky。尚未摸清楚Ricky特性的Dylan却对Justin知根知底，通常一个直男要是对另一个男人这么做事情的话多半是坠入爱河了。  
「恭喜啊，接下来您老人家也算和我们势均力敌了。」Will那句明显有着不怀好意的称赞并没有让大度的Justin生气起来，他只是微笑着用穿着黑色皮鞋的脚一点一点用力踩在Will脚上，Will的脸色十分好看。  
Dylan和Ricky正奇怪Will是怎么回事的时候，Justin松开了他的脚，一边拿起一片面包，像他刚才给Ricky的那块一样，抹上酱料，递给Will。  
Will吓得立马跑出房门。

「他怎么了？」Ricky好奇道，「Will一直都这样吗？」  
「不清楚他发什么神经。」Dylan用一种十分奇怪的姿势坐在椅子上。Justin快速瞥了一眼本应该也要和Dylan一样坐姿的Ricky，可Ricky却没有喊过疼，生龙活虎的样子让Justin不由得怀疑自己昨天是不是做了个春梦。  
「所以，你们干了？」Dylan的脸红通通的，不敢抬起来。  
「是，」Justin和Ricky一起回答道，「很棒。」  
「好吧。」Dylan站起来，却倒吸一口冷气。Justin注意到Dylan连运动裤都故意穿得歪歪扭扭的，想必昨天定是经历了什么非人所可以承受的事情。  
这在Dylan慢悠悠地走回房后，Justin抛出了自己的问题，却没想到Ricky大方地承认了。  
「我之前赌博被人黑了，结果加入黑帮被人轮了次。」Ricky说起来完全像是在诉说别人的故事。  
「我真的现在不是个易碎的瓷娃娃，我真的学乖现在在学习了。」Ricky正色道，「你可以看不起我，但是我也是无奈。」  
「我知道像你这样高高在上的人，完全不会经历过这些……」Ricky的口气有些悲伤，「我不求你能理解的。」  
「没事没事没事……」Justin把快要啜泣的Ricky抱紧怀里，「告诉我，有人对你这么温柔过吗？」  
「我妈算吗？」Ricky抬起头。  
「噢，也算。」Justin吻了下Ricky，Ricky的嘴唇沾着草莓酱料，舔起来是那么该死的香甜诱人，Ricky解开Justin打好的领带：「今天你会出去吗？」  
「失踪还不如让他失踪久一点。」Justin把Ricky压在餐桌上，「你不需要上课吗？」  
「我们可以自习。」Ricky的腿缠上Justin，「你想要吗？我很确定我想要。」  
「那么我就不需要请求你了。」Justin笑了笑。


End file.
